3D Simulation of Walford, London, E20 in January 1994
The exact geography of Walford outside Albert Square, Bridge St, Turpin Road and George Street has never been fully pinned down so this model is the likeliest to the layout of Walford.' See also Notes at bottom of page'. 4th January 1994, set at the time of Episode 932 (4th January 1994). Sub headings under the images in the gallery even mention characters from the time to give a realistic feel to them. Virtual Tour of Walford, 4th January 1994 4th Jan 1994, a sunny but cold winters day in Walford in the heart of London's East End. Click on images to enlarge. easties sketchup model walford hospital entrance.png|Walford General Hospital, Elwell Road, Walford. easties sketchup model hospital end of victoria road.png|Turning into Victoria Road, near the estate and Walford Garage. easties sketchup model near back of car lot.png|Trekking down Victoria Road near Frank Butcher's Car Lot. easties sketchup model geo st from vic road.png|Stopping to look down George Street from Victoria Road. easties sketchup model alb sq from vic road.png|Now to Albert Square, notice Frank's rust buckets he sells in his car lot? easties sketchup model alb sq from bus stop at vic rd.png|The other back entrance to Albert Square from Victoria Road bus stop. easties sketchup model alb sq from Pytchley.png|Walking into Albert Square. The Vic, run by Grant Mitchell. easties sketchup model alb sq from no 41.png|Looking towards Frank's Car Lot and Walford Towers. easties sketchup model franks autos.png|Whaddya think I am some sort of pilchard as the man would say? Frank's Car Lot. easties sketchup model bridge st from gardens of square.png|Bridge Street. easties sketchup model queen vic, shop and laundry.png|The Queen Victoria, First Til Last and Launderette run by Pauline Fowler. easties sketchup model cafe and arthur and pauline fowlers.png|Bridge Street Café and Bistro, run by Kathy Beale. easties sketchup model turpin rd.png|Turpin Road, named after Dick Turpin. Big Ron has a stall here. easties sketchup model bridge st from turpin rd.png|Looking down Bridge Street as we head towards Turpin Way. easties sketchup model turpin way.png|Turpin Way, runs between Turpin Road and Albert Square. easties sketchup model arches.png|The Arches, Turpin Way, run by Phil Mitchell. easties sketchup model looking to betting shop turpin rd.png|Looking the other way down Turpin Road towards George Street. easties sketchup model geo st bus stop.png|George Street Bus Stop. easties sketchup model geo st from bus stop.png|George Street from the bus stop. easties sketchup model tube station.png|Walford East Tube Station from George Street, handy for locals. easties sketchup model view from tube station platform 1.png|View of Geo St and railway line from platform of Walford East Tube Station. easties sketchup model view from tube station platform 2.png|Albert Square from the platform of Walford East Tube Station. easties model panorama view.png|Albert Square and surrounds from a block of flats nearby. Walford Towers and Walford General Hospital in the distance. easties model walford west station.png|Walford West Tube Station, Jan 1994. Down Walford High Street, about a 3 minute drive from Albert Square. easties model spring lane.png|Spring Lane, Walford, Jan 1994, Les Coker had his business here then and there was a market. easties walford model panorama 1.png|Panorama of Walford, showing Walford Towers, St Cuthberts on the right and the River Lea, flowing through East London. easties walford model panorama 2.png|Another view of Walford, showing the distance between Albert Square and Spring Lane, which is to the bottom right. easties map of walford from sketchup model.png|Birds eye view of Walford, showing EastEnders locations, click to enlarge. easties walford panorama from towers.png|Panorama of Walford from near Walford Towers looking to Canary Wharf, Jan 1994. easties walford panorama from near vic.png|Albert Square from the nearby factory. Night Time Tour, that night 8pm 8pm, night of 4th January 1994, the market has shut for the day, most of the locals are in The Vic or at home. Phil Mitchell is in Bridge St Cafe trying to convince Kathy he did not sleep with Nadia Borovac and lies to her. And Sanjay Kapoor cannot resist a piece of his sister in law Meena Mackenzie while Gita Kapoor is away. But she is coming home tonight, oh dear. Birds Eye View of Walford Walford as seen in a birds eye view, showing Walford locations that are mentioned frewuently but are a distance from Albert Square. Albert Square, Bridge Street, Turpin Road and George Street is circled blue and the red circle is Cafe, Victoria Road. Walford West Tube Station is on Walford High Street. Notes While the backlot used for filming the show has the police station behind the cafe in Bridge Street, in the fictional show itself, Walford Police Station is a walk away from Albert Square. It has never been stated that Victoria Square, Walford is actually behind Bridge Street and Turpin Road, so the model has it a few streets away from Albert Square. The exact location within Walford of Walford West Tube Station has also never been explicitlly stated but the likeliest location is the high street so the model has it situated there. Spring Lane, Walford, has never been geographically pinned down as to how far it is from Albert Square but it is not far away, in this model it is off Victoria Road, near No 55 Victoria Road aka Pytchley. Category:Walford Category:3D Simulations of Walford, London, E20